Que gran familia tenía Kagura
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Antes ellos eran muy unidos, él era su ídolo y ella para él era la niña de sus ojos, su mami los amaba y no les faltaba nada, pero todo en la vida cambia, para bien o para mal, su familia no era la más perfecta pero él estaba dispuesta a salvarla de esa familia disfuncional, pero su palabra ahora no valía nada.


Kamui se sintió muy feliz cuando se enteró de que su madre estaba esperando un bebé, aunque no entendía bien el termino para sus cortos tres añitos y medio él sabía que ser un 'onii-chan' llevaba a una gran responsabilidad. Al contrario de los otros chicos de ese complejo de departamentos en húmedo planeta en el que vivían él no sentiría celos a su hermano o hermana, de hecho estaba dispuesto a compartir todo con el bebé en camino, porque sabía que si hacía eso su mami iba a estar feliz y le serviría más comida a él que a su papi.

Kamui quería mucho a su familia aunque su papi estuviera ausente muchos días (que decir días antes de que su madre estuviera embarazada no llegaba a veces ni en años) pero aún así lo quería. Su mami tenía ciertos enojos repentinos al igual que antojos cambios de humor constantes, y que decir de los constantes dolores de espalda y pies; pero él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo todo esto por el bien de su hermanita que estaba ahora en el vientre hinchado de pelota que tenía su mami.

Fue cuatro meses después de su cumpleaños cuando un día de la nada tuvo que salir corriendo por un doctor porque su mami estaba gritando sonidos desgarradores de dolor, y con anterioridad se había hecho pipi en la cama (aunque su mami estaba ya bastante grande para hacerse pipi en la cama como lo hacía él). Al llegar a la descuidada clínica tomo al que más tenía pinta de doctor para gritarle con toda preocupación: "Va a salir mi hermanita de mami, venga rápido." Y así se fueron los dos corriendo a su casa que quedaba algo lejos de ese lugar. Al llegar el doctor le pregunto si estaba su padre a lo que Kamui dijo que solo estaba su mami, él y su hermanita, en esos entonces al viejo alto de escaso pelo le dio algo de emoción y tristeza por la respuesta del niño.

Nunca antes había presenciado algo tan hermoso como lo que estaba viendo ahora, en sus cuatro añitos de vida nunca había visto algo similar que lo llenara de la tristeza que lo hacía llorar y la felicidad que tenía cuando sus mami le cocinaba galletas exclusivamente a él. Ahí gritando como si de eso dependiera su vida vio en los brazos del doctor a su hermanita, no era el ser más hermoso de la galaxia pero para él era la bebé recién nacida más hermosa de todo el universo. El doctor antes de pasarle la bebé a la madre le dio el privilegio a Kamui de ser la primera persona que ella viera, porque en el momento en el que ella abrió los ojos azules hermosos vio a su hermano.

-Kagura.

Mientras mami reposaba unos minutos él se encargaba de mecer a su pequeña hermana en brazos, ninguna madre le entregaría su pequeña hija a su hijo de cuatro años pero Kumi confiaba más en su hijo que en su esposo que se encontraba en algún lugar lejano del la galaxia. Él estaba fascinado con que Kagura abriera sus ojos, uno porque eran igual a los suyos, y dos porque creía que eran más hermosos que los de él, pero aun así no quería que ella despertara para que no llorara y tener que hacerla dormir nuevamente para que mami no despertara de su cómoda siesta.

Cuando Kagura cumplió dos meses y Kamui cuatro años con seis meses su padre volvió de aquel "viaje de trabajo" y traía una caja llena de comida que se veía deliciosa, cuando el hermano mayor sintió que su mami iba camino a la puerta para "hablar" con su esposo corrió con Kagura en brazos para encerrarse en una habitación y esconderse bajo la cama envueltos en una cobija gorda que le pertenecía a él. Cuando los gritos comenzaron él desesperado mecía a su hermana en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, juro que no dejaré que escuches esto en lo que pueda estar aquí.

No era novedad que sus padres pelearan, de hecho si no lo hacían el hijo mayor de la familia se extrañaba tanto que salía a deambular hasta que viera una ventana rota en su casa, pero ahora él prefería que su hermana menor no viviera lo mismo que con sus cuatro años el vivía, pero era imposible sabía que su raza era así le encantaba las luchas, la sangre y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. A Kamui eso no le gustaba, nada bueno salía cuando su mami o su papá perdían la cordura por aquella bestia que se encontraba en el fondo de su ser pero era lo que había, sabía que tenía que ser así o sino no era como si estuviera con su clan.

Kagura de ocho meses no decía otra palabra más que "amui" a lo que hacía referencia al nombre de su hermano, cuando le preguntaban quien era su mami ella apuntaba a Kumi, cuando le preguntaban quien era su hermano decía "amui" y apuntaba a su hermano mayor, pero cuando le preguntaban por su papi ella no sabía que responder aunque el Umibozu estuviera ahí de pie a su lado. No había duda de que su hermano era su favorito pues no comía sí él no estaba, no reía sí él no estaba, no se dejaba cambiar los pañales sí él no estaba, y no dormía sí él no era quien la hacía dormir (y cuando finalmente lo hacía no dejaba que su hermano se moviera de ahí si no la llevaba en brazos); Kamui estaba orgulloso de que su hermana lo prefiriera a él antes que a su padre que estar orgulloso se sentía el rey del mundo cuando la pequeña gritaba por todos lados su nombre. Al contrario de lo que creía la gente él no se molestaba ante el constante llamado de su hermana, de hecho hacía que lo estaba para que ella hiciera un puchero con sus labios y corriera a abrazarlo.

Cuando él cumplió seis años en la mañana no vio ni un pelo de su hermana por la casa y tampoco se encontraba mami, el vago sentimiento de que ellas lo habían dejado como su papá recorrió su cuerpo pero trato de tranquilizarse, lo primero que hizo fue hacer su cama que estaba toda desarmada porque tenía un mal habito del sueño, además que Kagura se movía como reloj mientras dormía. Luego ordenar su cama fue hasta la sala de estar que estaba vacía pero increíblemente toda la maldita casa estaba vacía. Llegada la tarde y cuando terminaba de romper a mano limpia un viejo mueble escucho la risa que emitía su hermanita cuando estaba feliz, con la felicidad rebozando de su cuerpo fue a abrir encontrándose con su hermana en los brazos de su mami las abrazo tan fuerte que las tuvo que soltar unos segundos después ya que las apretaba demasiado.

La niña traía en sus manos una pequeña caja que se la estiro cuando él se apartó de ella, era un libro de dibujos infantiles y escasas letras: "10 manera de decir te amo" sonrió al ver el título de aquel libro colorido así tomándola de los brazos de su madre para comenzar a girar con ella en brazos, ella reía contenta de que a su hermano le haya gustado el regalo que le había hecho. Mientras ella tomaba la siesta, Kumi le entregó otro regalo, al abrirlo encontró una gran caja que dentro se encontraban una cantidad barbárica de dulces que le gustaban a él, con un abrazo agradeció a su mami, no hacía falta decir que ella era la mejor tanto para él como para su hermana.

Kamui tenía ocho años y tres semanas cuando un chico le había dicho que solo los maricas llevaban el pelo largo, al comienzo él no le tomo importancia porque vio como su hermana se tropezaba y evitaba llorar para hacerse la fuerte, él rió al ver ese constante intento en ella pero no rió cuando uno de los mismos chicos que lo habían insultado a él empujó a Kagura al lodo. En ese momento la rabia y ganas de matar inundaron su cuerpo caminó ante este chico que era unos cuatro años mayor que él para darle un golpe directo en la mejilla que quedó marcado y perduro un rato, los demás venían como moscas para golpearlos pero con destreza les daba patadas o golpes para que no le alcanzaran. Su hermana unos metros más haya se encontraba aterrorizada de ver a su nii-chan actuar así, no se le quería acercar pero tampoco quería que esos tres idiotas salieran muertos de esa racha con su hermano, con fuerza gritó con todo pulmón

-Kamui-nii.

Esas fueron las palabras que retumbaban en la mente de Kamui quien tenía las manos un poco manchadas con sangre de nariz de los tres idiotas mayores que él, como si aun siguiera en trance caminó hasta su hermana que se encontraba paralizada y retrocedía pasos cada paso él daba. Por eso Kamui no quería que su sangre le ganara, no quería que su hermana lo viera en ese estado y le temiera, que horrible la vida sin poder abrazar y mimar a su Imouto-chan.

Pero la sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, la sangre en sus manos que se encontraban heladas, los sonidos que hacían los huesos al romperse era todo un magnífico conjunto que lo llamaba a la locura para que siguiera haciendo lo que él quisiera... era algo meramente asombroso ver lo que se conseguía siendo más fuerte y él quería ser el más fuerte, no de ese planeta, no de su maldito clan, no de ese maldito sistema, ni de esa galaxia, él quería ser el mejor del universo, que todos le temieran ante su paso que lo admiraran.

Todas las noches desde ese día, a penas Kagura se dormía en sus brazos él salía a escondidas de su casa para ir a entrenar donde un viejo Yato lo esperaba, aunque de le llamara entrenamiento ambos sabías que estaban luchando a muerte todas las noches y una que otra iban a luchas clandestinas para que el pequeño hiciera lo que le plazca. Vaya pedazo de hermano admiraba la pequeña Kagura.

Su hermosa mami se había enfermado con gravedad, los varios doctores que visitaban la casa de ellos le preguntaban al mayor que si había otro adulto en casa, a lo que él respondía que ellos eran todos los que vivían ahí. Ya no consideraba su padre al Umibozu, no tenía derecho de llboamarse padre a quien no estuviera para el nacimiento de su hija menor, ni en los cumpleaños de sus dos hijos y cada vez que los veía discutía con más fuerzas con su esposa, ese hombre no tenía derecho a llamarse padre de dos hijos. Y él, Kamui no tenía derecho a llamarse buen hijo y buen hermano si cada noche se escabullía dejando a su hermana sola cuidando de su madre enferma y cada vez que ella le preguntaba que le pasaba escondía las manos ensangrentadas. Que mierda de familia tenía Kagura.

Cuando el aclamado padre de familia llego a su casa encontrándose a su pequeña hija acostada en el pequeño pecho de Kamui supo que algo no andaba bien, como dueño de casa caminó hasta la habitación que le correspondía a su esposa y a él encontrándose con el panorama de que su mujer estaba moribunda en la cama junto a jarras de agua y paños húmedos, sin nada más corrió donde su hijo mayor para mirarlo con odio, el pequeño supo que finalmente había llegado la hora de que su mala escusa de padre aprendiera de que a sus hijos no se les dejaba solos la mayor parte de su infancia. Murmuró en la oreja de Kagura que iba a salir con su padre para que ella hiciera algún bocadillo, ella asintió media dormida media consiente.

La lucha por la cabeza de su padre estaba en juego sinceramente que le iba a importar a él que su padre haya sido tan voluble con subestimarlo a la hora de luchar, no por nada Housen-danna le había enseñado -La mejor manera de combatir a Umibozu es tener a sus propios hijos de arma. Finalmente con el brazo de su "padre" botado a un par de metros más allá, ambos jadeando de haber usado su máxima fuerza pero cuando Kamui finalmente atacó el más viejo lo tomo de la cabeza pronto a estamparlo contra el concreto se escuchó la vocecita que a ambos estremecía.

"Papi, suelta a nii-chan."

Desde ese entonces ninguno de los dos fue el mismo de antes, no se dirigían la palabra y Kamui evitaba a cualquier costo a su hermana menor, quería pensar que era por vergüenza, pero él sabía que si no fuera por ella su padre ahora no estaría vivo y él tampoco.

Una noche cuando Kagura tenía seis años y tres meses el -en esos entonces- capitán de la séptima división de la Harusame invitó al hijo mayor del Umibozu para formar parte de su tripulación donde él sin dudarlo aceptó. Ese día surgió la despedida, con su voz fría y con ganas de ser más fuerte le dijo las palabras que más asustarían a la pequeña Yato durante toda su vida.

"No tengo ningún uso de débiles."

Pero ya en la nave se dio cuenta de que la había cagado, de que ya nada sería como antes de que no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana cuando ella tenía solo dos meses, ya no podría recuperarla, ella le tenía miedo a él, y él a ella

* * *

 **Bien, me he obsesionado con subir mucho últimamente y ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! Yo soy irresponsable, se los dejo bien en claro, y creo que por eso no subo nada con continuación, pero extraordinariamente va haber una continuación en alguno de mis fanfics, y estoy pensando en como hacerla para que quede mejor y bien a mi estilo, como siempre les digo y EXIJO ahora es que dejen review, amo cuando lo hacen, me parto de la risa con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara leyéndolos, y a la gente que le gusto el Okikagu que subí pronto (creo) tendrán otro. Bueno esto lo comencé a las ocho de la mañana y lo terminé a las nueve porque no podía escribir muy bien entre que volvió el Umibozu y cuando Kamui se va porque tuve que acordarme de los episodios 40 y los 140 a 146 (mi saga favoritaaaaa) Les quería decir que... ¿ESCUCHARON EL NUEVO OPENING? Es DOES... DOES! Falta que el siguiente sea SPYAIR y podré morir en paz, yo grité cuando analicé que era DOES, bueno... lo otro que quería decirle es que el nacimiento de Kagura tiene algo muy personal que lo hace mi parte favorita, y es que me base en mi experiencia cuando vi a mi sobrino recién nacido.**

 **Eso, ja neeeeee!**


End file.
